


Monkey in the Middle

by Shenronprincess



Series: Hot Monkey Lovin' [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gift Fic, Hot SS4 Monkey Lovin', M/M, Oral Sex, Seme Vegeta, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Surprise Guests - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Uke Raditz, Uke and seme Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Shenronprincess
Summary: It’s gonna be a hot day in hell.  Raditz soon learns that the hard way when he runs into two very unexpected visitors.***You guys have got to check out AlphaLightBearer's amazing picture inspired by the fic.  Give her some love, folks!http://archiveofourown.org/works/11073345Spoiler: Part 2 will feature a sexy saiyan Captain...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).



> For Alpha. Cause you're awesome and I'm really loving your Bardock/Goku gift fic!

The saiyan known as Raditz exhaled and wiped a hand tiredly across his sweaty brow. 

It had been an exceedingly long day after all – business as usual down in hell, and it wasn’t getting any easier working down here in the pits. 

“I’m exhausted,” the long haired warrior whined, plopping down hard and leaning back to recline against the warm rocks beneath his giant body, “and I’m dirty and hungry.” 

Sighing again as he felt his stomach begin to growl, Raditz turned his head to and fro to see if his partner was in sight. The sooner he could spot the old man coming over the horizon of the mountain overlooking their small abode, the sooner he could enjoy a relaxing dip in the stream and a hunk of juicy steak to quench his ravenous appetite. 

But this time, it seemed, the elder saiyan was taking more than his usual time to come back.

“Damn it, Father,” Raditz groused, “Just where in Yemma’s name did you get yourself lost to today?” 

After so many years condemned to this barren wasteland, only Raditz and his father had regained the Ogre King’s favor among their people, and that allowed them to have their bodies back along with their current employment. 

Working down here in Yemma’s domain sure had its benefits, but more often than not it had been hard work. Chasing and capturing wayward souls who escaped their proper punishment was a time consuming chore and today had proven no different. 

For the past two weeks they had been tasked, with little success, to find the whereabouts of that villain, Frieza. The icejin, who had murdered nearly their entire race while alive, had escaped his perpetual cocoon and now roamed freely throughout hell and was causing chaos wherever he went. 

Normally the task would have fallen solely to the stronger of the two, his father Bardock, but Raditz had finally gained the ability to transform into the legendary form and that had opened up a realm of new adventures for him.

Side by side, he and his sire, had wrangled a whole host of the dead. Their success rate was quite astonishing and they were held high in Yemma’s favor, and that was another reason why the impossible task had been shoved into their laps. 

But capturing Frieza had not been a fruitful endeavor and they had endured quite the hunt to find the vile changeling. 

And as the days grew long, Raditz had a feeling Yemma grew weary of hearing about the new trouble caused by Frieza and was becoming impatient. A few more days, Raditz figured, and they would get their mark and be able to collect their reward. 

Closing his eyes and trying to forget the woes of the day, Raditz was just about to drift into a light slumber, when the sound of loud cries rang harshly all around him. 

“By all the Kais, you must be the biggest idiot in the universe,” a booming voice disrupted Raditz as he rested, surprising him awake, “I just knew you would fuck this up royally, clown,” the male continued. 

“Ya know it wasn’t all my fault,” A second voice answered, and Raditz cocked his ear to hear more, feeling like both voices were familiar to him somehow. “Besides, I saw him head this way. We can still catch up to him.”

“Hmph, you better be right,” the first guy warned, but was interrupted by the other fellow again. 

“Look…Over there,” the male called to his comrade, releasing a blast of ki that rocked the surrounding landscape and made the cabin Raditz and Bardock called home shake on its foundation. 

“Get him,” the partner shouted back, and more blasts erupted as well as the sounds of a fight that had Raditz growling in irritation. 

Feeling all the trembling of the ground beneath him along with the shouting was enough to finally rouse the burly giant from his spot, and he quickly beelined straight for the source of the ruckus, ready to pick a fight with whoever dared to disturb his peace. 

Marching past the rocky mountain overlooking his territory, Raditz came upon what appeared to be two simian males that sported unruly black hair and were covered in red fur, chasing the bastard who eluded Raditz and his father for weeks now.

“Give it up, Frieza,” the amber-eyed taller of the two barked, “Come quietly or we’ll have to hurt ya.”

“Never,” Frieza snarled back, “Filthy saiyan mongrels. Go back to your precious Earth and leave me alone.” 

_“What…saiyans?_ Raditz was shocked into stillness and now was a hundred percent sure he heard that particular voice before - though these two looked nothing like any saiyan he ever came across. _Who are they?_ He wondered. 

“Not until we bring you back. Yemma’s orders were very clear,” the shorter male with sapphire eyes declared.

Both strange looking saiyans seemed poised and ready to capture their prey, but Frieza was a wily foe and knew of many ways to escape capture. 

“That red fool can send all the monkeys he wants after me,” Frieza haughtily laughed, “But not one has been able to capture me yet. That crass Bardock and his useless offspring were after me too, they weren’t very successful either.”

Frieza finished his little spiel by spitting at the feet of his hunters and fixing them with a look that dared them to come closer.

“What did you call me, bastard?” Raditz suddenly exclaimed from his hiding spot, leaping into the fray and glaring at the fugitive with anger.

“Well,” Frieza giggled, “Speak of the devil…I mean saiyan.”

“Stay out of our way, third class,” the shorter saiyan behind him yelled, causing Raditz to turn his head in annoyance, “We can handle this ourselves.” 

“Oh Yeah?” Raditz glowered at the furry duo, “Maybe it’s you who should get out of _my_ way. Father and I have been after this freak for a long time.” 

“Tch,” the same male derisively snorted, “precisely why Yemma came to us for help. You and Bardock are about as useful as a dead Ginyu.” 

“How dare you?” The long haired warrior barked. Raditz was pissed and let it be known as he turned around fully to get in the face of the little asshole who insulted him. 

Meanwhile, Frieza seeing his opportunity to get away took it, leaving the monkeys to duke it out among themselves. 

“Hmph,” the shorter saiyan muttered to the tall one by his side while motioning toward Raditz, “I think your brother lost his mind down here thinking he can take Frieza on.” 

“Brother?” Raditz questioned harshly, rearing back and giving the duo a surprised glance. 

_Impossible…No, it couldn’t be them. Could it?_ Alarm bells rang in Raditz’s mind. The shorter saiyan’s voice sort of reminded him of Vegeta and the taller one of a saiyan he had met only once in his life, but one he would never forget. 

“Kakarot…Prince Vegeta?” he asked in wonder and shock. Raditz didn’t remember his brother and the prince having red fur, but looking closely at their facial features, the golden eyed one bore an amazing resemblance to Father. 

“Aye, it’s us,” the taller of the two saiyans saluted, giving his older brother a curious look. 

“We don’t have time for a family reunion, Kakarot,” Vegeta shouted in alarm, looking around, “Where did Frieza go?” He fixed Raditz with a derisive stare. “You moron, I think he got away after you distracted us.”

“It’s not _my_ fault” Raditz huffed, “I would have bagged him already if it was up to me.” 

“Really, weakling,” Vegeta mocked, “And just how were you going to take him on by yourself?”

“Weakling?” Raditz gathered his energy and transformed to his golden state, “I’m no weakling, Prince Vegeta. I’ve ascended to the legendary super saiyan just like my father and the both of you. I say that makes me just about your equal. Or does growing that red fur all over your bodies make you extra strong or something?” Raditz finished, lifting his chin proudly and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Extra strong?” Vegeta slapped his hand over his face, while Kakarot gave his brother a dumbfounded look.

“It’s our super saiyan four transformations,” he muttered. 

“Super saiyan four?” Raditz questioned, giving the duo a disbelieving look, “There are levels of super saiyan transformations?” 

“Sure,” Goku confirmed.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t, eh?” Vegeta growled in annoyance and launched himself forward, knocking Raditz down effortlessly with a single blow to the stomach. 

Standing over his prone body, the saiyan prince reached down and grabbed the warrior by his hair and yanked Raditz up onto his knees, eliciting a scream of pain from his throat. “Do you believe us now?” 

The question was followed by another pull on the long mane of hair and Raditz howled in pain once again. 

“Ayeesh,” Goku complained, bringing his sensitive ear down to his shoulder, “He’s quite the screamer, isn’t he?” 

“Bastard,” Raditz growled in his brother’s direction and he would have launched himself at the little shit if it wasn’t for Vegeta’s hold on his hair. 

“Oh Yes,” Vegeta yanked the strands back harder, “He definitely is a vocal one,” he smugly laughed before turning to his partner and catching his amber stare, “Very talented with that mouth too. I think we can put it to good use. Don’t you think, Kakarot?” 

A hot blush rapidly spread over Raditz’s cheeks at the words, remembering all the times he was practically shoved into the prince’s lap and made to service him, and Vegeta had not been a gentle recipient either.

“Hmm,” Raditz heard his younger brother purr in agreement, “Yes, let’s have a little fun with him. It was his fault we lost Frieza after all. Goku smirked devilishly, “But we should probably put him on the bottom or his screaming will wake the dead.”

Vegeta chuckled, inclining his head. “I think that’s the most useful idea you’ve had today, clown.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex...lots of it. *cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I have absolutely no excuse for this fic. It is pure smut with no freaking plot. Sorry Alpha, hope you wont be too dissapointed. ^^

Raditz felt a wave of nervous anticipation making his heart rate skyrocket and pulse audibly through his veins. 

The duo appeared just about ready to pounce him and it made Raditz flashback to the times he fell victim to Nappa’s drunken ass grabs after they would celebrate purging a planet for Frieza and the humongous general would just roll the younger saiyan beneath his body and have his way with him. 

Shivering and trying to drown out that particularly traumatizing memory, Raditz instead chose to focus on the present situation. All he knew for sure was that someone was going to pound his ass raw today and he only hoped it would be the smaller of the two, though his Prince possessed ample endowments in his own right. 

“So, who’s gonna be in the middle, Geta?” Goku asked, licking his parched lips thirstily.

“Geta? Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that?” Vegeta scolded, “Address me properly, fool.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Goku rolled his eyes, bowing in mock reverence.

Vegeta growled at his companion’s cheeky salute, “That little display will land _you_ in the middle.”

“What?” Goku complained, “But I’m still sore from this morning.”

“Tough,” Vegeta barked. “Besides, you two oversized buffoons are heavy. I don’t fancy being squashed between you both. I am your prince and you will do as I ask.”

“OK,” Goku grumbled, reluctantly agreeing, “But let’s have a little taste of him first? What do ya say?” 

“Fine,” Vegeta muttered as both men stopped to give him an eager assessment. 

“Wait. Don’t I get any say in this?” Raditz cried out abruptly, holding his hands up to ward them off, but it had no affect. 

The red fur on their bodies and tails fluffed and bristled, rolling purrs vibrated deeply off their chests, and it gave Raditz a distinct feeling of being captive to a pair of primordial beasts ready to devour him. 

“No,” they both growled at once and Raditz paled as both saiyans smirked darkly, regarding him with feral expressions and lust shining in their glittering eyes. 

Turning on their prey, both fur covered saiyans knocked Raditz back hard against the jagged earth and began to paw hungrily at him. 

He put up a valiant effort, struggling with all his might to escape the groping hands digging their way into his chest plate and ripping his under-armor in the process, but the strength his brother and prince possessed proved unparalleled and Raditz could do nothing but bellow in indignation. 

“Stop…ouch…let go of me already,” came the howls from the giant as he struggled in panic. 

Raditz kicked out with his foot but the blow had met only empty air. His brother was winding his nimble frame to the side and, reaching between his strong thighs, tore his spandex shorts right off, stripping Raditz completely naked in a matter of seconds.

Yelping anew when a sudden breeze met his bare skin, Raditz twisted his torso like a snake trying to wiggle out of the predicament he found himself in. But it was all in vain as he felt the weight of someone climbing over top of him. 

“For fuck’s sake, Raditz,” Vegeta cursed, looping his legs around to sit across the warrior’s neck, “Stop moving around so much.”

Raditz ground his teeth, a desperate noise escaping his mouth. He was trapped like an animal in the jaws of his predators. He could feel the weight of Vegeta bearing down hard on his chest and the one from his brother now leaning on his legs that prevented him from lashing out again. 

“Relax, big brother,” Goku teased and Raditz felt hands creep up his thighs to roughly spread them open, “Let me take care of ya for a bit.” He then felt his brother crawl up his body and a feathery breath blow over him that sent sparks of lightning up his spine. “Vegeta says I’m the best at it.” 

“No,” He jerked, his face burning in humiliation but Goku’s rough tongue licked the hardening flesh between his legs and Raditz nearly choked in surprised pleasure. 

_This was crazy,_ He inwardly screamed. _Was he really going to let his little brother go down on him?_ But Raditz’s protest was short lived as the pair of lips descending over his ample manhood sucked the mushroom head greedily into a hot mouth, making him forget all about trying to escape - even making him forget his own name. 

Sharp fangs scraped the sides of his cock, his brother’s wicked tongue twirling around the tip and pressing into the gland to coax out the fluid starting to gather and dribble out. Raditz growled, shivers racking up and down his spine, and against his mind’s will, he began to thrust his hips forward with each and every flick by the eager appendage. 

Sucking in the entire length of his older brother’s cock, Goku hummed as he got to the base and started to bob his head unashamedly up and down from root to tip, tasting the unique flavor that was gradually spreading throughout his mouth. 

“Nnnn,” Raditz convulsed in hot bliss. The feeling of being swallowed was making the burly saiyan’s eyes roll to the back of his head and it was only intensified by the obscene slurping noises he heard coming from Kakarot between his thighs. 

“Not so eager to escape anymore, are we?” Vegeta chuckled smugly on top of him and Raditz could do nothing but whine helplessly. The feeling of his brother deep throating him was sending him close to the edge and Raditz’s mouth fell open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

Seeing his opportunity, the saiyan prince whipped his cock out of the tight pants he wore and shoved the hard length into his captive’s gaping mouth. “Suck me off,” he growled and Raditz obediently complied, too lost in his own pleasure now to protest. 

Raditz swallowed him whole, instinctively remembering how much Vegeta had enjoyed that and quickly worked up into a steady rhythm. It had been a long time since he had serviced his prince but the cock in his mouth tasted just as delectable as it always had, salty and spicy all at once. 

Vegeta growled in appreciation and arched his back, red tail flicking in pleasure. Not one to be gentle, he began to hump Raditz’s face, grunting each time the other gobbled the length of his cock down his throat. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Vegeta groaned, pistoning his hips more aggressively, “Take it all.” Raditz choked as the cock now hit the back of his throat each time, but Vegeta’s words had an arousing affect on him, bringing him even closer to the edge. 

And it wouldn’t take much longer for him to come undone. The pulling of his length by Kakarot’s lips had caused a prickly heat to encompass his entire body and his limbs starting to tremble with the need for release. 

Convulsing beneath his captors, his brown tail thumping against the earth, Raditz came hard into the mouth of Kakarot, who sucked him dry and milked his cock hungrily even after gulping down the load he had shot down his throat. 

Raditz twisted and writhed in his rapture, but it was not over for him just yet. Vegeta's hips were still pumping into him, though his climax was not far behind. Roaring with finality, the prince fired a river of cum right down Raditz’s sore throat, forcing him to swallow the bitter release entirely. 

Raditz drank as much as he could, but there was so much of it, it began to trickle out from between his lips, dripping down the sides of his face. Pulling back to catch his breath, feeling completely drained of energy, Raditz allowed his head to thump back onto the ground behind him. Now drooling freely from the corner of his mouth, he watched tiredly as Kakarot licked the remaining cum still covering his lips while Vegeta purred away contently right next to him. 

The bliss that enveloped his body didn’t take long to wear off and he blinked as he noticed Kakarot’s eyes held a mischievous twinkle. The reality of what had transpired between them hit Raditz like a ki shot, his face burning with guilt and embarrassment. He had just gotten sucked off by his little brother…and worst of all, he had thoroughly enjoyed himself. Plus, judging by the smirk on Kakarot’s face, it appeared he had enjoyed himself too. 

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted, interrupting Raditz’s inner dialogue as he leered at him suggestively, “Not bad, third class. Not bad.” 

“Really tasty cum, too,” Goku added with amusement.

“Better than mine, clown?” Vegeta, turning to his companion, teased. 

“I don’t know,” Goku hummed, “It was pretty close…but I think his might have been better.” 

Raditz’s face blazed anew at the words as he watched the gleam in his brother’s eyes deepen.

“Oh yeah?” Vegeta challenged, “Come here, smartass. I’ll make you pay for that comment.” 

“Sure thing,” Goku replied and Raditz looked on with growing arousal as Kakarot was pulled roughly toward the prince and his face brought down to his lap. 

Opening his mouth wide, Goku began to sample his second cock within a span of only an hour - but one he was blissfully familiar with. He knew Vegeta liked it rough so he nipped the royal’s tip, grazing him with his fangs as he engulfed the entire length down his throat, causing Vegeta to moan and bow his back at the sensation. 

“Hm, so good, Kakarot,” Vegeta purred as he felt the other saiyan working him over skillfully with his wet mouth. 

Slurping noises rented the air and Raditz heard an audible pop every time his brother’s lips left the cock he was gobbling down like a confection on a stick. Bobbing his head down while Vegeta’s hips met up with his face, the two saiyans built up a syncopated tempo that had the prince shaking and growling incoherently. 

Watching them, Raditz sensed a familiar heat working through him and felt his neglected cock begin to twitch. Reaching down he grasped the member with his large hand and roughly gave it a few pumps, working up a sweat as he continued to enjoy the show going on so wantonly in front of his eyes. 

“Yes, Yes, Yes,” Vegeta howled in a frenzy as his saiyan lover gave his cock a particularly hard suck. 

It seemed both his brother and the prince were really getting into it now as the grunts and noises from the pair had intensified along with their movements, causing the ground beneath them to tremble like an earthquake. 

The raunchy visuals and sounds coming from the pair made Raditz squeeze his manhood even harder, picking up the pace as he grunted with each pass of his hand. 

“Oh Yes, Kakarot,” Vegeta continued to vocalize and snap his hips, pounding Kakarot’s mouth so hard Raditz could hear the clacking of his younger brother’s jaw. But Kakarot continued to work unperturbed; sucking the cock in his mouth with such vigor, drool had escaped and was rolling down his chin. 

Raditz whined desperately at the sight but kept on tugging as he began to see sparks flashing behind his eyelids and felt a pleasurable buzz working through his body. 

“Oh Yes,” Vegeta practically sang, “Yes…it runs in the family.” The howls reached a crescendo and Raditz watched in awe as Vegeta bared his sharp fangs right before he climaxed, his body twitching and face contorting with the sheer bliss of the moment. 

Raditz growled needfully. That little display was working up such a frenzy in him that he could feel the coil in his stomach tightening. Crying out and moaning to the rhythm along with the rough motions of his hand, he desperately sought for his own release. 

He didn’t care at the moment who was watching or even what they thought, all that mattered was the feeling of completion just beyond his reach. _Just a little bit more,_ his mind screamed. _Yes, that a boy._

Panting harder and giving a few final pumps to his length brought Raditz to blissful oblivion and he felt his cock jerk and shoot out reams of cum far into the distance, messily spraying the recovering duo right in front of him. 

At the feeling of warm droplets spattering on him, Goku looked up to stare into his brother’s content face, “So, ya enjoyed the show that much, huh?” Goku spoke, his savage eyes glinting knowingly. 

To his right, Vegeta smugly laughed before adding, “Seems like it, Kakarot,” a shitty little smirk adorning his lips, “Look how far he shot that load.” 

Licking a few stray dribbles off his hand, Kakarot snickered in agreement, “Mmhmm.” 

“Well. That was fun,” Vegeta, turning to his partner, continued unabated, “But I think we should skip to the main event, don’t you think?” 

“Oh, most definitely,” Raditz heard his brother reply, who purred lewdly in his direction. 

Raditz gulped down in fear, freezing in place as both saiyans stood and began to tear at their clothing, leaving them as naked as he was except for that red fur that was covering most of their bodies. 

Raditz groaned nervously. What he saw next was not encouraging. Both saiyans were sporting fresh hard-ons and appeared ready for a lot more. 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Raditz bemoaned his fate. _How in the hell had he gotten himself stuck in this situation?_ If only he had minded his business back there with Frieza, then he wouldn’t be about to have his ass reamed by the craven pair eyeing him so darkly again. 

Sighing, Raditz thought to himself. _It was going to be a very long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. The main event = Even more smut!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone order a Dave's triple with extra sauce O_O?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a special guest for you in this chapter Alpha....ho ho.

Licking their lips while simultaneously tilting their heads to the side, both fur-covered saiyans were giving their captive a very eager once over. 

Raditz shivered; he could see the hunger building up in their wild eyes and it was akin to one of a hunter stalking its prey the moment before it attacks and devours it.

Not wanting to be so easily overtaken by the pair again, Raditz tried to shift and move from his spot on the floor, but found his limbs felt too weak and sated after his multiple releases. 

“Don’t even think about it, third class,” Vegeta warned, practically reading the thoughts going on in his mind, “We’re not satisfied just yet. Stay where you are.”

Unfortunately for Raditz, as he looked up to observe how the two males' erections were practically bumping into their stomachs, his brother and prince had much better stamina in comparison and appeared not the least bit exhausted after their previous activities. 

_Shit._ He cursed inwardly, but kept himself perfectly still. Raditz figured If he did anything to piss those two off, it might not be in his, or his backside’s, best interest. 

Either way, it appeared he was going to get it good and hard regardless. 

Approaching him from both sides, his brother and Vegeta swooped in and roughly tackled him down, turning him around to lay on his stomach in the dirt. 

“Be a good boy,” Goku soothed while holding him steady, “Ya really gonna like what comes next.” A promise made with eyes smoldering like liquid gold. 

Goku reached up and began petting Raditz’s long mane of hair, at the same time cooing words of encouragement into his ear. “Yes, just stay like that for us now. Don’t move.” 

Goose bumps rose and covered Raditz’s body at the soft, unnerving voice of his younger brother. It somehow felt wrong to him in the most delicious way. Such a gentle tone didn’t belong to the powerful, fur-covered savage that was leaning over his body. The voice combined with the hair stroking was causing a prickly sensation to envelope his entire body and Raditz could do nothing but whimper with need. 

Clearly more willing than a few minutes ago and feeling slightly aroused, the burly saiyan mewed as Vegeta grasped onto his brown tail and began to stroke and pull its length through his hand from base to tip, while his brother let go of his hair in favor of running his hands up and down his fevered body. 

It felt good, their hands all over him exploring, and Raditz began to purr contently, but the touches gradually became rougher as all three males burned with the urge for something more. 

Vegeta’s hand now dipped beneath the base of his tail and was pressing into the musk gland hidden beneath the fur, coaxing out some oily residue to coat his fingers. Raditz growled sharply as he felt his brother now reaching down to spread his ass cheeks, exposing his opening for Vegeta to stretch out with his fingers. 

Two entered him at once and it was enough pressure to make Raditz cry out with discomfort, but the feeling didn’t last long as the talented digits quickly worked their magic. Panting and purring with each stroke, he was at their master’s mercy. 

“Nnnn,” he groaned. So caught up in the sensations Raditz became, he did not hear what Vegeta said to his partner or realized what was happening at first. 

Raditz felt movement to his right and now someone’s fur-covered body was mounting him and something hard was beginning to push at the opening between his cheeks. He looked over his shoulder to see a saiyan with a shock of unruly ebony hair and lustful gilded eyes regarding him. 

It was his younger brother, and Raditz jerked in surprise. _Wasn’t Vegeta the one preparing him?_ Raditz’s face flushed a brilliant shade of crimson. _First, he got sucked off by his own sibling and now he was going to get his ass ridden by him too? How would he ever be able to look their father in the face again if he came upon them like this?_

Sensing what Raditz had coursing through his mind, Goku laughed darkly above his prone body. “Don’t worry, big brother,” he teased, “I’ll try to be gentle with ya. Wouldn’t want to wreck this beautiful, plump ass of yours,” and Raditz yelped as he felt a sharp slap to one his butt cheeks. 

With the blush now spreading down his neck and torso, he moaned at the roughness of the gesture, enjoying the dominating nature of it a moment before his brother began to breach his backside’s ringed muscle and push his large cock in inch by inch. 

Raditz groaned uncomfortably. It was going to be a very tight fit, regardless of all the preparation by his prince, and he was left curling his toes at the painful stretch when his brother was finally seated inside him and growling in his ear. 

“So tight,” Goku moaned as he spooned his hips completely over his brother’s rear end. 

Shifting and wiggling like a worm beneath the furry male, Raditz tried to adjust to the intrusion, but it was not an easy endeavor. Thankfully his brother had yet to begin thrusting and was giving him at least some time to relax. 

Kakarot’s voice murmured something incoherent in his ear a second later and the younger male squirmed and began to arch his torso above him. Raditz smirked, realizing Vegeta was likely preparing him the same way he had done to him earlier - at least he wasn’t the only one getting his ass fucked raw today. 

Goku moaned in his brother’s ear as the fingers of Vegeta prodded and roughly stretched his opening. Arching his back, Goku pushed his cock deeper into Raditz, who was still trapped uncomfortably beneath his body, causing them both to groan and sigh keenly with the friction. 

Pumping with more ease into his partner as the oil from his tail gland dripped over his fingers, it hadn’t taken long for the prince to fully prepare Kakarot, and now he held onto the waist of his lover as he too joined the sibling pair on the pile. 

Goku moaned expectantly with the added weight, and moving his hands back toward his rear, he held his cheeks open so Vegeta could easily sink deeply within him. 

“That’s it, good. Hold yourself open for me,” the prince commanded, trying to steady himself and guide his hard cock into the delicious heat that awaited it.

“Oh Gods,” Goku groaned as he was speared. A set of calloused fingers pressing over his spread his ass apart even more as he felt Vegeta’s cock crudely pushing in to the hilt, giving him that delicious burn he had come to love and crave like a heat-frenzied animal. 

And really that’s all they were in these SS4 forms - animals that had succumbed to their baser instincts who sought pleasure mixed with pain, and luckily for Goku, Vegeta had always excelled in that area. 

“Unnn…Vegeta.” 

Continuing to vocalize and twist his body that was now trapped between his older brother and the prince, Goku felt the fur on his body bristling out in contentment. His red tail wrapped tightly around Vegeta’s waist, holding him in place above him as the smaller of the three gripped his shoulders in a vice grip. 

“Ready?” Vegeta purred deeply into his ear, causing Goku to squeeze tighter with his tail and grunt. 

That was all the incentive Vegeta would need, and he started to pump into the oil-slicked entrance as he embedded his nails deeper into Kakarot’s shoulder, listening to all the sounds of pleasure the other saiyan was making with each press of his hips. 

Raditz grumbled as the jerking movements pushed his brother forcefully into his body and caused his manhood to scrap in the dirt beneath him. 

He didn’t know how much more pressure his body could take. Not surprising, the feelings from both ends were making him harder by the second and if his brother was going to fuck him, Raditz prayed he would begin soon. 

Writhing and growling, Goku became an incoherent mess but he managed to time his movements to match the ones of Vegeta up top. Bearing down on his older brother, he began thrusting hard into the heat his length was encased in, causing the giant saiyan beneath him to exhale sharply in surprise. 

Moans and sighs rented the air as the fur-covered saiyans moved in earnest, establishing a harmonized rhythm that sent Raditz reeling. Groaning in agonized desire, he felt the pressure from both males' powerful hips pistoning down into him relentlessly, the force of it nearly stealing his breathe away. 

“Oh Yes,” Vegeta howled as he thrust with reckless abandon, rotating his hips and hitting the perfect spot within Kakarot, whose face was twisting into one of hot bliss. 

Down below, Raditz grunted in pleasure mixed pain as he bore the weight of both fierce warriors as they really got into the heated romp and began snapping their bodies harshly against him and each other. 

“Fuck,” the burly saiyan was muttering, trying in vain to ride out the punishing tempo of his brother above him, but he could barely handle it. 

The sounds of their cries and bodies colliding together echoed all around them and Raditz would have blushed in embarrassment if anyone came upon them rutting in such a compromised way. 

And no sooner had the thought played out in his mind that he heard voices reverberating all around them, and a heated flush spread over his cheeks as the first of hell’s denizens began to jeer at them. 

“Ha! Longshanks is getting his ass stretched like a whore under them two red monkeys!” one shouted. 

“Oh, yeah?” another one called out, “Move over. Lemme see.” 

“You move over. I was here first. I wanna see too.” 

“Hey, who let that little ‘un be on top? He smaller than both of dem,” a third whistled. 

“Oi, rip him a new asshole, red monkey!” a fourth addressed his brother above him. 

They all laughed at that last one, and Raditz had the urge to rise and crush their skulls with his bare hands, but his current position prevented any big movements. 

Instead, Raditz groaned in humiliation beneath the furry duo still pumping away on top of him, who if they heard all the catcalls and jabs thrown at them, did not stop to argue or even acknowledge it. In fact, shockingly enough, it seemed to drive Vegeta crazier and his howls magnified in intensity. 

“Oh Yes, Yes, Yes,” the saiyan prince bellowed, really pounding into Kakarot like a beast, who reciprocated the move by pummeling down harder into Raditz’s body and making the ground beneath them shake. 

Raditz, grunting at the double sensation, buried his head into his arms and tried to ride out the storm, but Vegeta’s voice had reached a new high that had Raditz muttering hoarsely between thrusts, “Maybe we should have put _you_ on the bottom, Prince. Your screaming can wake the dead too.” 

Pushing his cock in and out of the vocal male beneath him, Vegeta growled at the intrusion from the gawkers, but it did little to quench his vigor or ungodly lust. It wasn’t until the arrival of their enemy that Vegeta truly cared, but even that was not enough to stop him. He was determined to finish. The saiyan prince wanted to see and hear Kakarot convulsing and shouting as he climaxed and shot his load deep within him. 

“My, my,” a slightly effeminate male voice cut in, “what do we have here?” turning to someone on his left the being asked, “What do you make of _this,_ Captain?” 

The alien known as Ginyu gave a little laugh before answering, “Well, Lord Frieza,” he mused in a lascivious tone, “seems like a three-way meat sandwich to me.” 

“A what?” Frieza barked, “Come again, Ginyu?” 

“Well…you see,” Ginyu began pointing toward the tower of saiyans in explanation but was interrupted by his companion. 

“I have eyes, Ginyu. I meant the phrase you used to describe it…never mind,” Frieza snarled, disgusted by what he was witnessing and hearing, “Quite a repulsive trio of jungle monkeys they are cavorting that way, don’t you think?” 

“Your mother, bastard,” Raditz managed to spit out from his place, glaring at the two aliens hatefully all the while wishing he could go hide under a rock someplace. 

“Oh, I don’t know, my Lord,” Ginyu ignored the pissed off Raditz in favor of ogling Vegeta’s bare backside as he humped Goku. Holding his chin with one hand and tilting his head, he whispered suggestively to the icejin next to him, “I’m impressed. It’s almost…acrobatic.” 

“Ginyu,” A purple blush made its way across the face of the feared overlord as he squinted his eye and gave his companion an irritated look. “Do you not have somewhere else you need to be right now?” 

“No, Lord Frieza,” Ginyu replied and bowed slightly while still checking out the rutting trio of saiyans from the corner of his eye, “I’m at your command. Speak and it shall be done.” 

“Well,” Frieza coughed to pull the purple alien’s attention away from the pile, “I don’t fancy standing around watching these filthy monkeys go at it like savages. Since they are preoccupied for the moment and it would seem we have nothing to fear from them, let’s go back.” 

“Are you jealous?” Vegeta slowed down for a moment to jeer, having heard quite enough of being called a monkey by his hated enemy, “Why don’t you have Ginyu stuff your ass then?” 

The purple tinge intensified on Frieza’s face at the foul suggestion. “Quiet, you barbarian,” he yelled back, before turning to his companion and motioning for them to leave, the saiyan prince’s rolling laughter following close behind. 

The dark sound tickled the hairs clinging to the back of Goku’s sweaty neck as he pushed back with his hips, trying to force Vegeta to pick up the pace once again. Mewling with need, he finally caught the attention of the lusty royal above him and Vegeta reared back and began to plough him even harder than ever. 

The rough nature of their coupling had made Raditz feel grateful that it had been his brother fucking him instead of the prince. He let out a string of curses as Kakarot too sped up and all three males were grunting and groaning with the sensations coursing through their bodies as blistering, hot ecstasy was within reach. 

Howling now with each vicious arc down of his pelvis, Vegeta pulled his lips back and bared his fangs, his wild hair swaying and sweat flying in the air. The fur on his red tail bristled and puffed out like a cat’s as did the one of Kakarot still wrapped around his waist. 

Growling and clamping down with his own set of sharp teeth against Raditz’s shoulder, his brother’s animal sounds were driving him into a frenzy. Raditz felt his brown tail escape from between them and it had begun thumping the ground so hard, dirt was drudged up and blowing in his face. 

He felt the veiny cock of his brother as it went in and out of him, really stretching his body to its capacity, and he clenched his eyes as a building tension gathered in the pit of his stomach. He was close. _So damn close._ Raditz trembled and shook, his cock twitching beneath him right before he howled, spurting his cum all over the front of his torso. 

His brother was not far behind, and Raditz flinched as the teeth in his neck gnawed at the flesh as climax overtook Kakarot and his cock twitched, shooting an endless amount of sticky seed into his abused rear passage before collapsing over his back. 

Goku’s roar of finality had been fierce but subdued by the column of flesh still held within his teeth and he felt as if he was floating outside his body in a trance. He could still sense Vegeta above him pounding away like an unstoppable hurricane, battering and crushing him hard against his older brother nearly passed out below him, but he could no nothing but lay there and ride it out. 

Vegeta continued thrusting into Kakarot even as he heard the muffled screams of ecstasy the younger saiyan mouthed into his brother’s neck and felt him go limp in his clutch. One thrust, two thrusts, three. His heavy manhood and sack slapped hard against the red skin of Kakarot’s ass but he wouldn’t stop until he could sing the praises of the fine saiyan tail nestled perfectly against his crotch. 

“Yes...Oh Yes...Kakarot,” Vegeta screamed, “So good.” Pumping impossibly fast and hard, the prince felt his peak just beyond the horizon. A burning fire was running through his veins, shocks like lightning sparking every nerve ending in his body that sent him soaring past his breaking point as climax overtook him. Shouting for all of hell’s denizens to hear, Vegeta released a deluge of his hot cum right into the cavern his cock had been buried in. 

Convulsing and shaking, he grasped the tail that was squeezed tightly around his waist and unwound it. Lifting it up and hoisting Kakarot’s body up along with it, he watched his seed beginning to drip back out their connection before leaning back down to nuzzle aggressively into the other saiyan’s neck. 

“You really milked me good this time, my tasty Karot,” he mouthed sweet nothings in his ear, nipping and licking the side of Kakarot’s neck and eliciting murmurs of passion from him. 

“Vegeta,” he whispered, and inclined his head to allow the prince more room to lave him with his tongue. 

Beneath them, Raditz blushed anew at the words and mate-like behavior displayed by the two. He almost felt like a third wheel now and didn’t know if he should do or say anything, but fortunately he wouldn’t need to. Hearing approaching footsteps caught the attention of all three recovering saiyans, and had Raditz nearly yanking his hair in mortification. 

“Who is it now, damnit?” Raditz shouted, “King Yemma himself?” 

But the person who emerged onto the scene was neither the Ogre King nor any enemy of theirs. A silhouette of a man with spiky hair wearing saiyan armor came into view, and they all looked up in time to greet the former captain. 

Bardock walked onto a scene that had him mildly aroused but baffled. It appeared his oldest was on the bottom of a three-man pile-up and on top of him perched two saiyan-like creatures covered in red fur. 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Bardock called out, staring at the duo curiously. He was sure their faces were somewhat familiar but it wasn’t until one of them spoke that comprehension dawned on him of the strangers’ identities. 

“Well, if it isn't Captain Bardock,” Vegeta mocked, “Come to enjoy the show like the others, eh?” 

“Prince Vegeta?” Bardock gasped in shock, realizing the voice came from the being on top, whose face bore an eerie resemblance to their late King. 

“Yes. It's me. And here I have both your sons lying beneath me.” 

_My sons?_ Then the other red fur was…“Kakarot?” 

“Hey, old man,” Goku waved. “Nice to meet ya at last. Geta tells me a lot about ya.” 

“Idiot,” Vegeta barked. 

“Sorry, Prince Vegeta.” 

“Father,” came the muffled voice of his eldest from the ground. “Help me. Get them off. They just came down here and took advantage of me.” 

“Raditz this is rich,” Bardock was laughing hard from his belly now, shaking with the strength of his mirth, “Never pictured ya as a bottom.” 

“Come on,” Raditz complained, feeling put out, “A little help here. Please.” 

“What do ya propose I do exactly?” Bardock paused to get his bearings, still chuckling at his son’s expense. “I heard ya screams from across the terrain. Didn't picture coming here to find ya getting ya ass reamed by ya own brother. It's funny.” 

“Funny? My ass is gonna be sore for a week.” 

“Quit complaining already,” Goku grumbled, “My ass took a pounding too, ya know.” 

“Looks like it was a good romp, boys,” Bardock snickered at the horny males as he turned to go back, “I'll leave ya three to it then,” he said with a wave, “but invite me over next time ya come down here again. I'll tumble with ya.”

“Wait, Father.” Raditz made an unarticulated growling sound in his throat and began to push off the ground, “Don't leave me here with these horny fur balls. They're gonna wreck my asshole.” 

“That might do ya some good, boy,” Bardock laughed even harder than before. 

A whine from his eldest met his ears as the former captain turned and began to walk toward his little home. Bardock, smirking to himself, was in a great mood. Raditz would probably chew his ears out later for leaving him, but the sight of all three of them heaped together in a pile had been worth it. There wasn’t much source for amusement down here in the pits. He had to make the most of this one. 

Raditz groaned as he watched his only hope for rescue abandoning him to his fate. He never pictured his father to be such a horny lech, and Raditz shivered remembering the dark gleam in the old saiyan’s eyes as he came upon them after they had just finished humping each other like a couple of animals in heat. 

“I think Father is an even bigger pervert than you two,” Raditz groused, craning his neck to bark at the furry duo still pressing his body into the dirt. 

“Oh, is that a fact?” Vegeta teased, nuzzling his face into Kakarot’s sweaty hair and breathing his masculine scent in deeply. 

Goku hmphed and gave his brother another harsh slap to the side of his buttocks, eliciting a surprised yelp of pain from him. “Maybe he just needs a bit more encouragement, Vegeta.” 

“Hmm,” Vegeta purred, “You may be right, Kakarot.” A hungry look shone in both their eyes. “Shall we have another round then?” 

“Hell yeah,” Kakarot emphatically replied while rubbing his cheek against the prince, “But do ya think I can be on top this time, Geta?” he coyly asked. 

_Oh no,_ Raditz paled in fear, _but that meant…_

“Father!” 


	4. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is an extra. I loved Alpha's addition of Baba so much in her fic Home is where the sex is, that I wrote Baba a little blurb in this fic too. Enjoy!

Somewhere above at a certain check-in station, a red Ogre King was sporting an even deeper shade of red across his cheeks. Next to him, an old lady with a crystal ball stood in silent awe of what she had recently witnessed.

“Quite the show,” Baba tittered, wringing her wrinkled hands together gleefully. 

“Baba,” King Yemma warned, “I beg you _not_ to bring up what we just saw again.” He continued, growing more irritated by the second, “I sent them down there to do one job. One job. Instead, I find them fornicating and humping their fellow saiyan like a couple of sex-starved beasts. Go and fetch them at once!” 

“Ok, ok,” Baba tried to placate the angry deity, “No need to blow a gasket over a little sausage party.” 

“Sausage party?” the ogre questioned, glaring hard at her, “What?”

“You know,” Baba gestures obscenely toward his pelvic area, and the crude phrase finally rang a bell in the mind of the great Yemma, causing his blush to brighten and spread down his torso. 

“Baba,” he bellows, the room shaking with his fury, “Right now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the smut...What will happen to poor Raditz all alone with two horny SS4 hunks?


End file.
